Crazy Thing Called Love
by Cho Lee Tiwi
Summary: "Semua tentang kami Saat aku memikirkannya, aku akan merasa seperti ada sedikit rasa sakit di hati Tetapi aku selalu ingin bersama dengannya Meskipun aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, atau apa yang sedang di lakukannya Tetapi dia adalah orang yang membuatku memahami sesuatu yang gila Sesuatu yang di sebut CINTA" KyuMin,BL, Miss Typo, Mian.


"Kenapa oppa suka mengmbil foto seperti ini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang, salah satu dari ketiga gadis berseragam sekolah disana.

"Saya suka foto _close-up _karena kita akan lebih fokus melihat sesuatu, yang biasanya kurang di perhatikan jika melihat secara keseluruhan." Jawab seorang pemuda dengan _evil smirk _dan juga wajah datarnya sembari melihat kelilingnya yang di penuhi oleh foto-foto artistik yang menawan.

"Lalu bagian mana yang biasa oppa foto _close-up_ yang menjadi fokusmu?" tanya gadis yang bernama Yoona tersebut dengan nada penasaran yang sangat ketara.

"Mungkin mata, karena..."Tangisan seorang bayi menghentikan kalimatnya, _dia_ menoleh dan pamit undur diri.

"Mianhe, saya akan lanjutkan kembali kapan-kapan, uri aegy kecil menangis" Katanya lalu berlalu menuruni tangga, meninggalkan gadis-gadis berseragam SMA yang terpesona akan ketampanannya.

"Kya! Tampannyaaa... Sayang sekali dia sudah punya anak" Pekik mereka pelan lalu mendesah kecewa.

.

.

"Chagi-ah, kamu kenapa menangis? Kamu pasti lapar." Dia bertanya sembari tersenyum lembut-yang sangat jarang muncul- kepada bayi kecil yang dia bilang aegya nya. Aegya tembem itu hanya mengerjap lucu.

"Jangan marah ya" katanya sambil membuat tampang lucu di wajah evil tanpa celanya itu, walaupun yang terlihat tetaplah wajah _evil_nya yang sangat digilai wanita.

.

.

**Crazy Thing Called Love**

**©KyuMin Love Story**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, first fic, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, no bashing chara, OOC,miss typo.**

**A/N : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film, jadi yang pernah menontonnya maafkan saya, walau ada sedikit perubahan, mian. First Fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Semua tentang kami_

_Seseorang yang selalu ada di lubuk hati yang paling dalam_

_Saat aku memikirkannya, aku akan merasa seperti ada sedikit rasa sakit di hati_

_Tetapi aku selalu ingin bersama dengannya_

_Meskipun aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, atau apa yang sedang di lakukannya_

_Tetapi dia adalah orang yang membuatku memahami sesuatu yang gila_

_Sesuatu yang di sebut CINTA"_

_._

_._

_._

**12 Years Ago**

Tampak 4 orang pemuda manis yang berjalan sembari saling melemparkan lelucon tepatnya hanya 2 pemuda ceria yang berada di sana. Pemuda pertama adalah pemuda yang terkenal dengan _gummy smile_nya, kedua adalah pemuda manis yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan _killer smile_nya, ketiga adalah pemuda yang sangat gemar memasak dan tingkah polosannya, dan yang terakhir adalah pemuda yang paling mencolok di antara mereka, pemuda nerd yang memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal, gaya yang menutupi keseluruhan penampilannya yang sebenarnya terpahat dengan sempurna. Keempat pemuda itu ialah Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum,dan pemuda dengan gaya yang berbeda itu yaitu Lee Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berhenti dengan mata yang tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang membawa motor sport yang berhenti tepat di depan cafe yang akan mereka masuki karena _traffic light_ yang menunjukkan lampu merah, pemuda nerd itu langsung berlari masuk meninggalkan ketiga temannya ke cafee dan duduk di tempat favoritenya di dekat jendela kaca di ruang baca cafe tersebut. Dia duduk berpangku tangan menghadap pemuda berekspresi dingin yang sempat membuat Sungmin terpaku tadi.

"Minnie-hyung! Kenapa meninggalkan kami eoh?" Tanya pemuda imut –Ryeowook- pada pemuda nerd tersebut. Bingung karena tak mendapat jawaban, Ryeowook pun melihat hyungnya itu dengan penasaran dan melihat bahwa Sungmin sedang melamun sembari berpangku tangan melihat arah persimpangan yang berada tepat di depan cafe langganan mereka –Kona Beans- tepatnya kepada pemuda bermuka dingin yang sedang berhenti disana.

"Ehh? Hyung sedang melihat dia ya?" Tebak Ryeowook setelah melirik ke arah pandangan mata Sungmin.

"Melihat siapa Wookie-ah?"Sahut Eunhyuk yang baru saja memasuki ruangan bersama Kibum.

Ryeowok menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan Kibum dan menjawab dengan asal.

"Molla-yo hyung, aku saja hanya menebak apa yang sedang di lihat Minnie-hyung di depan sana, Minnie-hyung terlalu fokus melihatnya. Bahkan aku yakin pasti Minnie-hyung tidak menyadari keberadaan kita"

"Kyuhyun-sii?" Gumam Kibum pelan namun masih terdengar oleh mereka-kecuali Sungmin yang masih menikmati pemandangannya.

"Mwo?! Kyuhyun pangeran sekolah? Anak jenius, putra keluarga Cho?" Pekik Eunhyuk kaget setelah tahu siapa orang yang di tebak oleh Ryeowook tadi.

"Keluarga Cho?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memancarkan raut penasaran.

"Wokkie-ah, jangan bilang kau tidak mengenal keluarga Cho?" Tanya Eunhyuk malas-malasan.

Ryeowok mengernyit kan dahinya, tampak seperti sedang mengorek informasi di otaknya yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Cho yang sedang mereka bahas. Setelah melihat raut putus asa Ryeowook, Kibum pun megerti, Ryeowook sama skali tidak mengenal siapa itu keluarga Cho.

"Keluarga Cho itu adalah keluarga terkaya di Korea" Jawab Kibum yang langsung menghilangkan raut putus asa Ryeowook, tapi digantikan dengan raut penasaran.

"Bukankah keluarga Sungmin hyung adalah keluarga terkaya di korea? Kok jadi keluarga Cho?" Kebingungan Ryeowook tampak jelas terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Keluarga Cho lah yang pertama, bukan keluargaku, Wookkie-ah" Tampa di sangka-sangka Sungmin lah yang menjawab keingintahuan Ryeowook dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Ehh, hyung. Kau sudah sadar eoh?!" Kaget Eunhyuk, karena baru 2 menit yang lalu hyung kesayangan mereka ini masih terhanyut dalam pemandangannya.

"Dia sudah pergi." Gumam Kibum yang di sambut helaan nafas berat Sungmin.

"Ayo saeng-deul, waktunya pulang. Jangan keterusan di sini membuang-buang waktu seperti orang babo." Ketus Sungmin datar sambil mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari cafe meninggalkan Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Ryeowok bengong seketika karena tingkah Sungmin yang lagi-lagi meninggalkan mereka.

"YA! HYUNG! Kau yang membuat kami membuang-buang waktu. Aishhh..." Pekik Eunhyuk yang baru saja sadar dari keterbengongannya(?) dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam nya.

"Hyukkie-ah, sebaiknya kita harus cepat menyusul Minnie-hyung sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kita" Ketus Kibum yang menarik tangan Eunhyuk keluar cafe tampa memperdulikan Ryeowook yang masih bertahan dengan tingkah pabonya yang sungguh tidak berperi kepaboan(?).

.

.

"Hahh..." Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda nerd itu menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Raut frustasi pun terpahat sempurna di wajah putih mulusnya. Sungmin melirik kearah beranda kamarnya dan pada akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah beranda tersebut yang masih tertutup rapat. Sungmin menyibak kain penutup pintu kaca tersebut dan melihat beranda kamar rumah yang berada di samping rumah yang baru saja selesai dibangun minggu lalu. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak lebar dan buru-buru membuka kasar pntu kaca tersebut.

Ternyata Sungmin baru saja melihat pemilik rumah baru tersebut yang tak bukan adalah sang pujaan hatinya. Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**A/n : Hallo semuanya...**

**perkenalkan.. saya author baru, first fic pula, mohon reviewnya nya ^^**


End file.
